Heureux
by zairoon
Summary: Traduction  Une petite version du départ de Ryoma pour les USA... OS très court, mais très mignon! ;


**Auteur:** Zai!^^

**Sujet :** Tennis no Oujisama (Prince of Tennis)

**Genre:** Kawai, pour changer ! =p

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ! _

**Déclaration de MWA - Traductrice :** OHAYOOOOO ! Bon alors je sais, j'update mes fics et traducs de façon complètement aléatoire, mais je suis DEBORDEE (si si c'est vrai), et il arrive juste certains jours où la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de bosser sur une fic au lieu de bosser sur des rapports sur les bombes nucléaires ! Enfin bref, voici donc une autre **traduction** !

**Détails:** C'est un one-shot très court, mais tout de même très mignon ! Le titre originel de la fic est « **Happy** »… Je voulais le garder à la base, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai relié ce mot à un nom de chien… (oui je suis givrée u.u)… Enfin, ayant archivé cette fic depuis plusieurs années, je ne peux malheureusement vous copiez le lien de la fic en anglais, mais je peux vous dire qu'une dénommée Cinpii en est l'auteur !

Bon je crois que tout est dit ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ce petit OS !

* * *

><p><strong>Happy- Heureux <strong>

By Cinpii

* * *

><p>Tout commença avec une question. Simple. Innocente. Insignifiante, vraiment.<p>

« Echizen, es-tu heureux ? »

Ryoma s'arrêta un instant, pris de court.

C'était la plus commune des questions. Il n'aurait pas du être si perturbé. Mais ces quatre petits mots étaient lourds de sens.

Il resta là, debout dans le hall, ses yeux de chats se reflétant dans le regard sérieux de son sempai.

Ryoma savait qu'il n'était pas une personne avec qui on pouvait s'entendre très facilement. Mais dès le début, Momoshiro était resté à ses côtés. Contre son gré, ce grand imbécile aux cheveux hérissés l'avait harcelé et supporté, forçant ainsi Ryoma à se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Ils s'étaient affrontés, s'étaient entraînés et même battus. Mais ils traînaient toujours ensemble. Momo avait joué avec lui, s'était chamaillé avec lui, l'avait surveillé. Et de tous ceux dont Ryoma avait fait la connaissance durant son bref séjour au Japon, Momo était probablement le seul qui était assez proche de lui pour lui poser une question aussi intime et personnelle.

Il méritait une réponse sincère.

_Suis-je heureux ?_

Ryoma rabaissa la visière de sa casquette pour masquer son visage.

Ils étaient tous la pour lui, à l'aéroport, pour lui dire aurevoir. La preuve de leur bienveillance étant non seulement leur simple présence, mais aussi les multiples cadeaux qu'il tenait dans les bras. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était sincère.

« Ouais. »

Je suis heureux.

Être debout là à observer les gens qui avaient pris la peine de venir le voir avant qu'il s'envole pour l'Amérique. Sa famille, ses coéquipiers et amis. Même les deux journalistes du magazine de tennis. C'était suffisant.

N'est-ce pas?

_Elle n'était pas là. Et alors?_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une petite fille maladroite et tête en l'air qui était terrible au tennis et ne pouvait même pas faire la différence entre l'est et l'ouest. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une fille dont les hanches vacillaient incontrôlablement à chaque fois qu'elle frappait dans une balle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une fille avec de ridicules longues tresses et un manque certain de coordination.

Peu importait combien cela le _blessait_ qu'elle ne soit pas là. Si elle ne pouvait se donner la peine de venir à cet important tournant de sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Non, il n'en avait pas besoin.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle._

15 heures. Ryoma attrapa une autre cannette de Ponta en attendant l'heure où il serait tant d'embarquer. Maintenant que tous les aurevoirs étaient dits, c'était presque bizarre de rester debout là. Le fait qu'Osaka fasse remarquer que sa meilleure amie n'était pas encore arrivée lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau planté dans le cœur, et il ne voulait pas voir la compassion dans les yeux de ses amis.

Ils savaient qu'il l'aimait. Un non-dit, qui était pourtant si évident. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il toléré tous les sous entendus et autres commentaires de ses coéquipiers? Pourquoi aurait-il continué à subir leurs incessant « encouragements » ?

C'est lorsqu'il se décida à retourner vers le distributeur qu'il la vit. Elle passa juste à côté de lui à une vitesse qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage ou d'entendre sa voix pour être bien sûr que c'était elle. Cette petit robe rose et ses longues tresses couleur auburn. Ces gestes peu gracieux de bras et jambes qui la poussaient en avant.

Ouaip. C'était bien Ryuzaki.

Son joli visage se décomposa quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. En regardant son expression déconfite, en regardant cette petite silhouette s'effondrer sur le sol, en la voyant si épuisée, Ryoma sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer.

Ramenant son Ponta vers lui, il cacha le petit sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Et, puisque c'était la seule façon pour lui de lui faire part de ses sentiments avec le monde qui les entourait, il l'embêta.

Les mots vinrent facilement, comme par habitude.

« Tu es en retard. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra, une arythmie qui n'avait rien à avoir avec le fait qu'elle soit essoufflée.

Buvant une autre gorgée de soda, il rajouta « Tu manques de ponctualité. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise, complètement ahurie, elle se redressa. Son nom lui échappa des lèvres.

Le petit prodige du tennis continua simplement sa tirade. « Et tes cheveux sont trop longs »

Son air surpris se transforma rapidement en une moue exaspérée. « Qu'est ce que la longueur de mes cheveux à avoir avec le reste ? »

Rien, bien sûr. Il avait dit ça parce qu'il savait que ça l'agacerait. Ryoma adorait être la cause du rouge sur les joues de Sakuno. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la menace d'un special Inui juice, il avait fini par aimer ses tresses. C'était tellement Sakuno.

Ses sempai-tachi choisirent ce moment pour rappeler leur présence. Des sifflements se firent bientôt entendre. Franchement. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu un garçon et une fille discuter. Après les avoir observer pendant un long moment, Ryoma décida d'ignorer leur existence et d'éclairer Sakuno sur la situation actuelle.

« L'heure de départ est retardée. »

« Je-Je vois. » Le rouge sur ses joues était toujours là, bien que plus clair. « Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, alors ça m'a mise en retard. » expliqua-t-elle.

C'était vraiment typique de Ryuzaki de perdre son temps dans une choses aussi futile qu'un cadeau de départ. Petite idiote. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Sa présence aurait suffit. Enfin, il ne comptait pas le lui faire savoir.

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais garder ma balle de tennis ? » lui demanda-t-elle, faisant référence au jour où il l'avait surpris en train de s'entraîner. La balle qu'elle utilisait était celle sur laquelle elle avait dessiné un petit Ryoma miniature. Se sentant nostalgique, il avait demandé s'il pouvait la prendre.

« J'ai alors compris que le seul cadeau qui conviendrait à Ryoma-kun serait ceci. » Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en retirer une petit balle jaune aux écritures noires.

Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour lire l'inscription, mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Ils faisaient référence au numéro un au Japon. Il allait partir pour jouer aux US Open. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas parler du tournoi national au Japon…

Sakuno s'expliqua. « Je ne parle pas du Japon, mais du monde entier. Ça signifie que de tous les joueurs de tous les pays, Ryoma-kun sera le meilleur. » Son sourire, comme sa foi en lui, était éclatant.

Son regard se durcit en comprenant ses mots.

Il prit la balle avec un petit merci alors qu'on annonçait que les passagers pour son vol devait à présent embarquer. Il était déjà à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour intensifier son cri.

« Fight-oh, Ryoma-kun ! »

Elle ne le vit pas. Personne ne le vit. Mais sur son visage, à cet exact moment, on ne pouvait lire qu'une féroce détermination. Il allait montrer au monde son tennis.

Et était-il heureux ?

Oui.

_Je suis heureux_.

FIN

* * *

><p>NdZai : Bon… Je dois dire que j'ai pris plus de plaisir à la lire qu'à la traduire… Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle sonnait mieux en anglais ?... Je connais ce moment de l'anime par cœur, vu que c'est l'un de mes préférés, et je pense que Cinpii l'a plutôt bien décrit… Aaaah ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux, pas vrai ? =)… Bon en tout cas, n'oubliez pas la p'tite review ! Biyou biyou à toutes !<p> 


End file.
